1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a character processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a character processing apparatus and method which can vary the degree of recognition of a character according to the eyesight age of a user by determining the eyesight age of the user and altering the properties of a character according to the determined eyesight age.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in communication and digital signal processing technologies, various types of display devices such as PC monitors, digital TVs, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have been developed.
Display devices not only display images or test data but also provide users with a variety of entertainment functions. In addition, display devices can convert images through interaction with users to satisfy users' demands and can display images obtained by the conversion.
In detail, display devices can determine the eyesight of a user and compensate for images according to the result of the determination. Alternatively, given that, as people age, their eyesight gradually weakens, display devices can compensate for images using a predefined method according to the age of a user.
However, people may feel the same image properties (e.g., hue, chroma, and contrast) differently regardless of their eyesight. In addition, the degree to which eyesight weakens as a result of aging may vary from one individual to another.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for explaining human color perception that varies according to age. Referring to FIG. 1, the horizontal axis represents wavelength, and the vertical axis scales human color perception capability between 0 and 100.
Referring to FIG. 1, human color perception varies according to age. A color domain corresponding to a wavelength of about 450 nm is a blue hue domain. The color perception capability (110) of people in their twenties is considerably different from the color perception capability (120) of people in their seventies.
By using the above-mentioned characteristics of human color perception, it is possible to expand the scope of entertainment functions provided by various display devices.